The guy doesn't always get the girl
by crazyscience324b21
Summary: Felicity leaves Star city to go to National City for a while, It was meant to be a vacation but she found herself face to face with Supergirl and ultimately teaming up with her for a while. Felicity/Kara endgame as well as others. *I don't own the rights to any of these characters*
1. Chapter 1

authors note: I needed to re-post this chapter, upon re-reading it I noticed a huge story related mistake that I made. It was crucial to the future of this story and I have fixed it. I'm sorry. If you guys find any mistakes yourself please let me know, criticism is very helpful. Thank you!

Chapter one

Oliver was in a critical condition, he had been hurt _again_ and the odds of him surviving weren't great. Felicity was hating, in that moment, that she ever agreed to work with him so long ago. This amount of stress was not healthy and she needed to get away from it. For a while at least. But here she was, sitting by his bedside while he barely clung to life. It had been several hours, days maybe? She wasn't counting. She didn't know if he was ever going to wake up. She sighed, watching over his still unconscious body.

Felicity was happy that she and Oliver were finally engaged, she loved him so much. Watching him get hurt like this was really hard on her and put a strain on their relationship. If he kept getting hurt like this, what would that mean for their future? Would there ever be a day that she didn't worry about him? Felicity just wanted to be happy.

"You should go get some rest." Diggle suggested, effectively startling Felicity who hadn't heard him come in. _I am tired_ she thought, but more than going home and resting tired. She needed time away from Oliver and his constantly putting his life in danger. She had no idea what he had been through on the island, but she was sure he had survived worse than this.

"Yeah." She finally replied. However, she was planning more than going home and resting. She was really going to leave and take a break. Push pause on her life for a minute. She had a friend in National City she could go see; Winn, a tech savvy person like her. He worked for Cat Grant, the Queen of Media. Maybe he could give her a tour of Catco and introduce her to the famous Cat Grant. But first she needed a nap.

Felicity knew if she went to tell Oliver in person he would convince her to stay and that was just not what she needed right now. So she texted him, calling him could be just as bad as seeing him in person. She texted him and told him she was going to National City to visit a friend from college. She left out the part where she really wanted time away from him, she didn't want him to feel bad or guilty or try to make her stay so she kept it simple. She packed her bags, bought a plane ticket to National City and was on her way.

The plane ride didn't seem long and before she knew it, she was walking toward a geeky looking guy holding a sign with her name written on it. His smile was so huge and it finally dawned on her that she actually missed him.

"Hi Winn!" she greeted, almost too excitedly. He smiled in return and pulled her in for a hug. "Hi Felicity" he whispered in return, the warm breath brushing her face gave her goosebumps. "You look great" she offered when they finally pulled apart, _maybe that was too long of a hug to be platonic_ felicity started thinking. She started questioning her statement and thought he might be offended, "not that you didn't look great before, but I haven't seen you in a while and it's a polite thing to say to people you haven't seen in a while…" she started rambling, Winn had gotten used to it in college and learned to just let it go, but this was different this was about him "I get it, Felicity" he interrupted, needing her to stop rambling about him. It came as a bit of a shock to her and she just replied with a simple, but stunned, "oh".

Winn was already having trouble dealing with his feelings for Kara, he couldn't add Felicity on top of that. He hadn't really meant to snap at her like that, but he was aware of her relationship status with Oliver. He wondered if he would ever get the girl one day; losing Felicity to Oliver and Kara currently pining over James. Maybe he just needed to change his taste in women, maybe lower his standards. _I'll just die alone_ he thought.

Winn agreed to take Felicity to Catco with him, with Ms. Grants' approval. Things that didn't directly affect Cat she didn't care too much about. She told Winn that as long as Felicity didn't interfere with his work it was okay. He and Felicity were sitting at his desk running through his usual IT stuff he was hired to do. She was mildly interested in the different atmosphere from working with Oliver.

"Hey Winn, who's your friend?" Kara inquired from behind them, startling both of them. Winn quickly jumped out of the seat he had been occupying, suddenly feeling entirely too close to Felicity. Winn stared dumbfounded, no words coming to his mouth, so Felicity introduced herself. "I'm Felicity," she stated offering Kara her hand to shake, She noted how strong Kara's hand felt in hers. "Winn and I went to college together. I live in Star City now but I decided to come see Winn and the famous National City." Kara noted how pretty Felicity was and wondered why Winn had never mentioned her before. "Nice to meet you, Felicity, I'm Kara." Before she could go any further, felicity was talking again, "oh yeah, Winn has told me so much about you," she gestured to Winn who was still somewhat in shock, his feelings for both girls (who he can't have) becoming too overwhelming. Felicity took note of Winn's sudden loss for words to ask him about later. "Not that I've heard anything bad about you, Winn speaks very highly of you," after her usual rambling, she paused. "You're very pretty," she blurted out. She tried to convince herself it was to lighten the mood from her rambling but deep down she felt like there's something more as to why she just blurted something like that out. Kara just stared, wide eyed at her for a moment. Kara was kind of at a loss for words and Felicity was starting to panic. "I need to get back to work" Kara explained and then was out of sight.

""you're very pretty"?" Winn started to question Felicity. She was still shocked herself that she had said it but really had no excuses so she just gave him a tentative "I don't know why I said that" and they went back to doing Winn's work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

 **Authors Note: this chapter is Kara/Alex heavy, but there are moments that include Felicity and Winn. It follows the timeline of the Supergirl pilot episode. Hope you guys like it! (Reviews are great too)**

"You follow Kara around like a puppy" Felicity commented. Winn tried to cover his blushing face but knew he probably wasn't succeeding, he was thankful Kara had walked away for the moment. "I don't" he growled, just in time for Kara to walk by again. "You don't what?" she stopped to inquire. Felicity couldn't help the smile that was betraying her face as Winn tried cover what he and Felicity were just discussing. Kara was busy helping Ms. Grant with stuff so she skeptically took his excuse. For now. And continued what she was doing. Winn did kind of follow Kara around like a puppy, but he was never going to admit that. Kara always seemed so oblivious that Winn was crushing on her and he wasn't about to make it any more obvious.

Kara's date wasn't going well, the guy couldn't care less about being with her right now and when she saw the plane going down on the news, she knew it was the plane her sister was on and she had to do something. She had kept her powers on the down-low for most of her life, but she couldn't just let her sister die on that plane. So she took off, running down the street she jumped and started flying. It was an exhilarating rush that she hadn't had in such a long time.

The plane Alex was on was going down. Alex was scared, sure, but she was the kind of person that was helpful in extreme situations. She was checking on the people sitting around her, making sure they were okay and trying to calm them down. Alex didn't really care to be called a hero, but it's who she is. She'd put other peoples' lives before her own. The engines were going out and she knew she was probably going to die on this plane. She only wished she could see Kara one last time, she'd spent her whole life protecting her and she wanted, _needed_ Kara to be there. Then, almost as if her wishes were coming true, she saw Kara outside of her window.

Alex was stuck in shock as her adopted sister saved the plane, guiding it to safely land on the water. Everyone cheered once they were safe but Alex could only fear for her sister and what this would mean going forward. The fear grew when everyone saw Kara outside, standing on the wing of the plane and realized she had saved them. National City had their own superhero and they were going to expect a lot from her.

Alex wasn't very supportive of her decisions, and Kara needed to tell someone that might be a little more open. She knew she could trust Winn, they had been friends for a long time and he was always there for her. But he wasn't understanding what she meant at first. They were on the roof of Catco, Kara confessing this huge secret to Winn and he wasn't getting it, he thought she was gay. Her sexuality was a conversation for another time, she'd have to figure that out first though. Anyways, He didn't believe her, he didn't believe that she could be supergirl and she was getting frustrated, so she decided she was going to show him.

She wasn't 100% confident she was actually going to be able to fly, but to her it was worth the risk. Winn, still not understanding, was begging her to come away from the edge. He was so worried she was going to kill herself and he had no idea why. _If she jumps I'm jumping after her_ he thought. He cared way too much about her to let her die alone. Kara turned to face Winn and she jumped off the building. His heart leapt into his throat as he ran to the edge after her. He didn't have time to jump after her, though, because there she was again, flying over him to land back onto the building. He finally realized what was going on and Kara was relieved. Winn was also relieved, that he didn't have to jump off the building. But also that Kara was okay. After Winn realized Kara was okay, he started to freak about because she just flew! She's this girl, this superhero that saved that plane. He didn't really know what to say or how to process this information. Kara made him promise not to say anything. With Alex freaking out on her she was worried what would happen if too many people found out.

"Winn, you're hiding something." Felicity pointed out, he seemed different today, not quite himself. "I am not." Winn squeaked back, his voice too high to be telling the truth. Felicity saw right through and started poking at him to get the secret out. It didn't take much for Winn to confess he was hiding something. He could tell her he had a secret without actually telling her what it is, right? "Felicity, someone told me a huge secret and I can't tell anyone what it is but it's eating me alive." Winn gushed out in one breath. The news of Kara being the girl that saved the plane and can fly is huge and he thought if he had to keep it to himself much longer he would explode.

Felicity was somewhat awestruck upon seeing the events replaying on TV. "Is that her?" Felicity asked, pointing to one of the TV's in Cat's office that was replaying the events of a girl flying and saving the plane. "What?!" Winn was starting to panic, given the conversation they were just having he was sure she had figured out the secret about Kara being that girl. He followed Felicity's gaze to the TV she was looking at in Cat's office. "That's the girl, yeah." He replied, hoping Felicity wasn't meaning that Kara was that girl. Felicity sat there staring at the TV in amazement as she watched the girl guiding the plane, on her back, over the bridge. She was awestruck. "Wow. She's amazing." Felicity commented, never saying anything about the girl being Kara. "Yeah, she is." Winn agreed, relieved she hadn't realized yet that it was Kara on that screen. But to him it was Kara not just the girl saving the plane. For Winn, knowing that girl is Kara makes him think that Kara is so much more out of reach for him. A geeky little guy like him couldn't possibly get the superhero girl. It was very unlikely.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Cat Grant had named this new superhero, 'Supergirl'. It seemed odd to Kara, she didn't understand why anyone would want to call her a girl rather than woman. She was way more than a girl. She tried to defend this with Ms. Grant, but Ms. Grant was set on this title. Her reasoning did make sense though, calling her Super _girl_ would help make her a role model for little girls everywhere. She realized it was important to make an image that said girls could do anything.

After the shock of finding out Kara is Supergirl, Winn insisted on helping her make a costume that lived up to the name. Winn spent a lot of time with his mother growing up, so he learned how to sew. He was quite good at it, impressed himself even. He made some fantastic pieces for Kara to try for Supergirl, although she rejected the one that showed the most skin. It never did make sense to him why female heroes were always stereotyped as wearing very little or very tight clothing, but he did admit that it was a hot look. The last piece he made, the winning look, was a spandex top piece with long sleeves, kind of like a leotard, he designed it to accentuate her muscles. He also sewed a skirt onto it. Not a tight one, but one that would still allow her to move freely. And it was quite cute, if he was being honest.

Kara walked out of her room wearing the winning outfit, she looked all kinds of cute. She took off her glasses, because she doesn't actually need them, and Winn was awestruck by how beautiful she was and couldn't help but stare. He felt like a teenager having their first crush on a girl. He didn't know what to say so he just settled with telling her she was pretty. It wasn't really subtle but Winn barely remembered how to breathe let alone speak.

It still needed a few more touches, but Kara and Winn both knew this would be the iconic Supergirl look. She complained about not having a cape, she really loved capes. Winn said they were lame and joked that she could tell her cousin all about it, but he quickly restated that remembering the alien abilities he has. While Kara was busy Winn finished the outfit, adding the "S" that Superman has and finding the right boots to complete the look. And he even added the cape, because come to find out it helps with flying. Kara was thrilled with the final look and was pleased with the "S" being added. Winn thought it was for "super" but it was actually her family crest. She opened up to Winn about her family and their crest, she didn't do that with many people. She's had to hide who she is from almost everyone and it was nice to get to tell him about it, _about her._

Kara liked having James and Winn knowing about her and her powers. It was a huge relieve and she was grateful to have them in her life. She only really had Alex and her mom when she was growing up. Their dad died early on and she grew really close to Alex. She always took care of Kara and looked out for her. James and Winn were supportive of her but it wouldn't mean anything if her sister couldn't. She needed Alex, she couldn't do this without her.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short! I really wanted to establish the "Supergirl" thing. The next chapter will update sooner. Thanks guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next time Felicity saw Supergirl on TV she realized that she is Kara. They looked way similar and Felicity realized Supergirl only ever showed up when Kara wasn't around. She noticed that Kara looked so beautiful and strong as Supergirl and she wanted to meet that side of Kara one day.

"Kara is Supergirl." Felicity said, wanting to get straight to it. Winn just stared at her for a moment, unsure of what to say. "What? No, that's impossible." He offered, shaking his head trying to play dumb and hoping Felicity would take that anwer. "She is. Have you not noticed the stunning resemblance between them both and how Kara is always gone when Supergirl shows up?" She began to explain, surely Winn had noticed, too, that Kara was Supergirl. "You have to promise to keep it a secret," Winn caved, "especially don't say anything to Kara, she'll think I told you and she made me promise not to say anything to anyone yet." Felicity considered the proposition, she didn't have to accept it because it's not like Winn would actually do anything. But she wasn't really a mean person so she agreed.

Felicity managed to go all day without saying anything else about it, she was actually quite proud of how long her restraint lasted. She had nothing else to really do while she was in National City so she just went to work with Winn every day. She sat with him at his desk, doing one of three things: watching him work, helping him work, or throwing small objects at him while he worked. It was getting near the end of Winn's shift and Felicity was sitting at Winn's desk, across from _her_. And Kara could see Felicity staring at her from the corner of her eye. She glanced up, catching her eyes for a second before Felicity looked away and covered her face, hiding the blush she knew was betraying her face. Kara made a note to ask what her deal was later when she wasn't busy doing last minute paperwork for Ms. Grant.

Winn, Kara, and Felicity decided to go out that night. It had been a particularly long and busy day at work and Winn and Kara wanted a chance to relax. They ran into James and Lucy while they were out so the all sat together at a random bar, that would later become their usual bar, and talked about simple topics. Lucy was the only one that didn't know about Kara being super girl, and Winn was the only one that knew Felicity knew, so no one was breaking open that topic. Yet.

Kara offered to buy the next round and Felicity offered to help her carry drinks. Kara was very aware of the fact they were finally alone and seized the opportunity to ask about earlier. "You were staring at me earlier," Kara started, she wasn't sure how to approach the topic so she just jumped right in. Felicity feigned ignorance and hoped Kara couldn't see through it. She tried to brush it off as nothing but Kara just kept staring at her, waiting for her to break. Felicity couldn't help herself, "You're Supergirl!" She blurted. She was like a teenager meeting their idol for the first time. Kara just stared at her, wide eyed, for a moment. "No-no I'm not." Kara stumbled, quickly glancing around to make sure no one overheard and then trying to make Felicity believe she wasn't Supergirl. "My hair isn't that blonde." She tried to defend, hopefully pointing out something specific, true or untrue, would get Felicity off of the trail.

Kara was never good at lying. So of course Felicity could see through the façade. She knew she was beaten and all she could do was make sure Felicity didn't tell anyone else. "Felicity, you can't say anything to anyone." Kara explained, she thought that by using her name she could hopefully get through to her. "Okay." Felicity offered. "You have to promise you won't say anything to anyone else, please?" Kara begged. "Yeah." Felicity replied. "I promise." She stumbled to finish, realizing Kara had asked her to promise and she knew how important promises were and she didn't want Kara to think she wasn't going to promise.

They carried the drinks back to their waiting friends. For the rest of the night there was so much awkward tension between Kara and Felicity. James and Lucy didn't pick up on it, but Winn definitely did. He eyed them suspiciously but didn't say anything about it. He almost thought that Felicity had maybe said something about Kara being Supergirl, but he dismissed that theory. _Surely Felicity wouldn't have said something after I asked her not to,_ he argued. He didn't have a lot of other theories so he thought he may have just been imagining the tension between them.

There was something about Kara that Felicity just couldn't pinpoint. She was drawn to her, intrigued by her. Scientifically, Felicity thought that she may be attracted to Kara. But Felicity had never been attracted to women before and she was happily engaged to Oliver. It was probably just the fact that she's a superhero. Felicity always seemed to be intrigued by superheroes; Oliver, Barry, Laurel, Nyssa, etc.

After a few more drinks they decided to call it a night. James left with Lucy. So it was just the three of them left. It was courteous for a man to walk a girl home, but which girl would Winn walk home? They all had more than a little to drink. Kara could probably get home and protect herself on the way there and Felicity was from out of town so the risk was higher. But Winn would give anything to have an opportunity to walk Kara home. He was like a lovesick puppy around her. He should probably make a decision before they finish what little bit they have left of their drinks.


	5. Chapter 5

· A/N: You guys are gonna love this cliff hanger. Its great. Please let me know what you think, feedback helps me decide what and how to write in the future.

· Kara had already decided to have Alex meet her and take her home, so Winn walked Felicity home. He didn't feel the need to do it to be a stereotypical chivalrous man, he did it because he knew the dangers that lurked in the night for women walking alone. The same dangers didn't usually apply to men. He got her back to her hotel room safely and tried to say goodbye, only Felicity pulled him into a hug and whispered a thank you into his neck. She held him a little too long and he blamed the alcohol and finally pushed her into her room with a "goodnight". He checked around to make sure no one had followed them, and was planning to do something after he leaves. Once he was satisfied that Felicity would be safe for the night he left to go back to his own place.

· It was Saturday morning after their night of drinking. Kara, being the Kyptonian Alien that she is, didn't really get hangovers. She crawled out of bed and headed out to her kitchen, food was always on her mind and the first thing she thought about every morning. She made enough food for a family of five, but of course she was going to eat all of it by herself. Felicity's morning started quite late, it was almost noon when she finally rolled over and squinted at the sunlight coming through her window. She slowly slid out of the bed and dug through her bags to find some pain meds for the killer headache she currently had. Then she went to take a shower. Winn didn't usually sleep in under any circumstance so he was up early like he normally would be. He threw on a robe and went to his kitchen to grab a box of sugary cereal, a bowl, spoon, and milk. With all his breakfast needs in hand, he headed to his living room couch to watch Saturday morning cartoons-as he did every Saturday.

· Alex goes to check on Kara after having walked her home last night, Kara reminds her that she doesn't get hangovers and that she hardly even gets drunk. "Did you want some breakfast, I'll make you something." Kara offered as Alex sat down at her kitchen island. Kara didn't mind to fix Alex something but she wasn't readily going to share the food she had already made for herself. Alex declined. She made some excuse about having already eaten at her own apartment, but Kara knew better. Alex hardly ever ate in the mornings.

· "Who was the pretty blonde that Winn was walking home with, are they a thing?" Alex decided to make some small talk before she left for work. She didn't get full days off working at the DEO, but she only had to work 'til 4pm today. "Oh, that was Felicity, his friend from college." They continued to talk about small things until Alex needed to leave for work. Kara said a reluctant goodbye and reminded her about game night.

· They had a weekly Saturday night game night. Since Felicity was in town Kara suggested Winn bring Felicity along. The day was pretty slow and uneventful for everyone, even Supergirl. Everyone started getting to Kara's apartment around 4 that afternoon, but Alex of course would be the last to show up close to 5.

· Alex notes the awkward similarities of Kara and Felicity. "There's two of them." Alex whispers to Winn, watching Kara and Felicity's fumbling, awkward conversation. They were about to start a card game that Felicity suggested and Felicity was currently trying to explain how to play to Kara. They didn't really play cards on Krypton so Kara wasn't quite getting it and Felicity was rambling a lot. They were both really bad at talking to people in a normal way. "Let's just play in teams" James suggested, it was taking too long for Felicity to try to explain this to Kara. "But the sisters can't be together or the couple" Winn said, looking over at Kara and Alex, then to James and Lucy. Everyone seemed to agree. "I'll team with Alex!" Lucy said a little too quickly and tried to hide the blush that started to creep up her neck. "And I'll be with Kara." Felicity offered, it was the least she could do after failing to explain the game to her. "Looks like it's the guys against the girls" James said to Winn, who was on the verge of pouting because he doesn't get to be with either of the girls he likes. James was eager to assert their male dominance even though they were outnumbered.

· Now that Kara and Felicity were a team working together, Alex could really see the similarities they had; they were both blonde, thin, wore glasses, and even had similar taste in clothes. "Anyone could mistake one for the other." Alex whispered to Lucy, Looking in the direction of the two girls so that her partner would know who she was talking about. Lucy carefully looked at the pair for a moment and tilted her head, "Yeah, they do look strikingly similar" She agreed.

· They were halfway through the game and Kara still didn't know what was going on but she enjoyed watching Felicity get so into it. Kara was good at cheering Felicity on and throwing insults at everyone else. Her insults did need some work though, she said them quite fast but not very thought out. They were mostly a jumbled mess of 3rd grader level insults. It was amusing. "We win!" Alex shouted as Lucy slammed their winning cards on the table. Everyone inspected the cards and confirmed the pair had won. "We make a pretty good team" Lucy nudged Alex with a wink. Alex's stomach flipped at the way Lucy was looking at her and she just offered a quiet "Yeah, we do".

· They had the news playing on the TV as background noise to their game night. They all got distracted when they heard explosions and sirens coming from the TV. Everyone except Lucy subtly, accidentally, glanced to Kara. Nobody said anything for a few long minutes, Kara was trying to decide if she should stay or go and what excuse she would give if she did go. Lucy didn't know she was Supergirl and nobody knew yet that Felicity knows. That is, until Felicity slips up. "Kara, you should go." Felicity suggested, clearly meaning Kara should go help with that explosion. Alex choked on her drink at the same time that Winn froze, eyes wide, and James tried to feign ignorance while Lucy really was lost to what's just happened. "Why would Kara be there?" Lucy finally asked, brows furrowed, to break what felt like never ending silence. Kara was at a loss for words and Felicity felt panicked that she had just blurted that out, she wished she could just go throw herself off the top of Catco right now. She needed to work on her word-vomit thing. Kara was now even more conflicted; if she didn't go a lot of people could die, but what excuse could she possibly come up with now that Felicity blurted out that she _should_ go?


	6. Chapter 6

Felicity tries to back track, stumbling over the words that were hopelessly falling out of her mouth. "Oh-h-h, You guys though I meant that Kara should go check out the explosions? No, no..no, no. I, uh, I just meant that she should maybe go get more snacks or drinks or ice or something. You know, before everyone crowds the stores, because of the explosion…" with 5 pairs of eyes staring at her in confusion she finally decided to cut the rambling off. The clock was ticking and Kara couldn't keep wasting time standing around in her apartment so she ran off, leaving everyone in the room to discuss what's just happened with Kara.

Once outside in an alley where no one could see her, Kara stripped off her street clothes to reveal her Supergirl outfit and took off flying toward the scene of the explosion. When she landed, a cop came over to explain to her what was going on. Kara watched as a petite, attractive, Latina with dark curly hair pulled back into a low pony tail, walked over to her. "Detective Sawyer" the girl started right away, showing her credentials, she wasn't wasting any time to get down to business, "we suspect this to be the work of a Luthor, I trust you know the name." It was more of a statement than a question but Kara nodded anyways. Lex Luthor was once a close friend of her cousin, Kal-el, also known as Superman. The Detective continued to explain the situation to Kara. It was a local warehouse that had exploded, the Luthor's must have been looking for or hiding something there. There wasn't much more information than that, Kara had gotten there before the police had a chance to do much investigating of the scene.

Back at the apartment, tensions were starting to rise. Mostly because of Lucy. "What was that about?" Lucy asks the group, toward no one in particular. Lucy could feel that she was the most clueless one in the room and had way more questions that everyone else and she wanted to start getting some answers. When no one responded she looked over at James, who started to open his mouth but looked away when he found himself at a loss for words. "Alex?" Surely the sister would know. The softness to Lucy's tone and the sincere way she was looking at Alex almost made the agent cave, but she was stronger than that and the older Danvers remained silent. Winn quietly scolds Felicity, Felicity explains that she already burst that bubble with Kara at the bar. Winn still scolds her about suggesting Kara go be Supergirl. "Not everyone in this room is aware of that particular situation" Winn whisper-yelled. Lucy, still needing answers, butted in, "what bubble? What situation?" she shot over at Winn and Felicity. Alex eyed the pair suspiciously, as far as she knew herself and James were the only ones in the room that knew about Kara being Supergirl. James finally speaks up, trying to give Lucy some BS excuse about how Kara doesn't like Supergirl or something. "Who could possibly not like such a sweetheart of a superhero?" Lucy knew it was bull.

Kara comes back a few hours later to them all still lightly bickering. Lucy was offended that James wouldn't talk to her about the "situation", Winn was upset that Felicity had spoken to Kara about being Supergirl, and Alex was silently fuming, borderline furious that almost everyone in the room was aware of Kara being Supergirl. Kara, shocked by all the tension in the room because of her, decides that they are all going to have this conversation right here right now.

Kara stares at the group, who is so caught up in their bickering that they're barely aware she's even walked in. The blonde takes a deep breath, walks to the kitchen and pours some wine into a glass. She takes a small sip and gently sets the glass back down on the counter. Once satisfied that she's ready to do this, she slams her hands against the counter to get the attention of the bickering group. Any normal person's hands would be shooting pain throughout their entire body, but Kara's just barely tingle as the group quiets and looks over at her. Kara starts softly, not wanting to be hostile with the group, "Alex knows, of course. James and Winn already know that each other know. Alex knows that James knows. Felicity has known since at least the night at the bar." Kara paused to glance at Felicity, she wasn't sure quite how long Felicity has actually known about her being Supergirl. She moved her eyes to Winn after she realized that he may have filled her in. She would get to that later. "Any details that I'm missing?" Kara asks as she walks back out to where the group is. "I knew that Felicity knows," Winn whispered just loud enough for them to hear him but nothing more, "but I didn't tell her!" he clarified a little louder.

"Kara, you can't keep telling every one of your friends about this. The more people that know, the more danger you are putting yourself in." Alex's voice got increasing louder as she spoke. Kara tries to calm Alex down, because boy is she furious about what Kara is doing. Kara doesn't have much of a defense, though, and Alex will likely remain furious for a few days, maybe a few weeks.

Lucy looks around at the group who seems to have all their questions answered, but the younger lane sister was still out of the loop. "What's going on?" she asked calmly, this time directing her question at Kara. Kara comes out to Lucy who is still slightly confused, refusing to believe on her own that Kara is Supergirl. "There's no way…" Lucy starts, but as soon as Kara had said it the brunette started to see it. She stares wide eyed at Kara, in pure amazement. "I need a drink." Alex interrupts, standing and going to grab her jacket. "Me too." Winn followed. Felicity started rambling off apologies. "We should go." James tells the group, motioning for him and Lucy to leave. Kara simply nods, understanding the weight of the conversation they all just had. "Come on" Kara says as she pulls Felicity along with her, following Alex and Winn out the door. They were going to have to find a stronger drink than she had stocked in her apartment.

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in over a year, life got busy (but I am now the proud owner of a bachelors degree). I'm a little rusty on this story and things have changed with these shows so my idea's are shifting a bit, let me know what your thoughts are in the comments.


End file.
